Introspection sous contrainte
by Philadora
Summary: post-marionettiste  3x09  - 3 mois plus tard. Et si Olivia évitait Peter, incapable de surmonter la situation ? Et si Peter laissait son amertume déborder ? Et si Olivia se retrouvait contrainte de faire le point sur ses sentiments pour lui sauver la vie?
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire a germé dans ma tête après l'épisode 9 de la saison 3 "marionette". C'est donc des SPOILERS si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 3. L'histoire ne suit pas le cours actuel de la série et notamment des deux derniers épisodes déjà diffusés au Etats-Unis. On peut donc considérer qu'elle est une sorte de UA dans lequel Olivia peine à pardonner à Peter et l'évite au maximum et où celui-ci rumine sa culpabilité en laissant déborder son côté cynique.

WARNINGS : SPOILERS saisons 3, OOC car dévie du canon, histoire de type "angst", attendez-vous donc à ce que ce ne soit pas tout rose et dernière chose, je suis lente à mettre à jour étant donné le peu de temps que ma vie professionnelle et personnelle me laisse pour écrire. Si toutefois cette histoire vous plait, faites-le moi savoir afin que je sache si ça vaut la peine que je continue à la partager. Merci.

* * *

Il devait être presque minuit, quand elle entra dans l'immeuble de son appartement. Elle fouilla dans sa poche de manteau pour en sortir son trousseau de clés. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour trouver parmi la douzaine de clés présentes, celle qui correspondait à la serrure de la porte de son nouvel appartement. Elle l'introduisit dans la fente et déverrouilla la porte. Elle entra, alluma la lumière et referma derrière elle. Puis, elle se retourna vers l'intérieur et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, soupirant avec lassitude. Cela faisait maintenant quatre semaines qu'elle vivait là, et elle se sentait toujours aussi étrangère à ce lieu qu'au premier jour. Elle ôta son manteau qu'elle posa avec ses clés, son badge et son arme de service sur une pile de cartons près de l'entrée, faisant office de vide-poche et porte-manteau à la fois. D'ailleurs les cartons étaient les principaux objets qui meublaient les pièces, hormis le lit et le canapé neufs qu'elle avait faits livrer dès son emménagement. Elle ne montrait aucune précipitation à défaire ses cartons. Elle ne ressentait aucun manque et depuis qu'elle était là, elle n'avait pas eu le besoin de déballer des cartons supplémentaires pour mettre la main sur un quelconque accessoire indispensable. Aussi en arrivait-elle à la conclusion que ce qui restait empaqueté ne lui était pas utile au quotidien.

Elle alla à la cuisine en se faisant la réflexion, sans grande conviction cependant, qu'il fallait qu'elle demande à Rachel de venir décorer et aménager son appartement durant les prochaines vacances scolaires d'Ella. Elle n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de le faire elle-même et Rachel adorait ça. Et puis, ça lui permettrait de passer un peu de temps avec sa nièce.

Rachel et Ella.

Sa seule consolation depuis qu'elle était revenue était le fait qu'elles soient restées à Chicago tout le temps où son double avait pris sa place. Au moins, _elle_ n'avait pas laissé son empreinte sur elles et elle chérissait ce seul lien qu'_elle_ n'avait pas souillé. La pensée lui arracha une moue amère et l'envie d'un verre se fit trop présente pour qu'elle l'ignore. Elle en saisit un dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier et y versa une rasade du liquide ambré de la bouteille abandonnée sur le comptoir la veille. Elle but une gorgée et ferma les yeux, appréciant avec un peu trop de plaisir la sensation de brûlure le long de son œsophage et de son estomac à jeun depuis des heures. Elle se sous-alimentait, elle le savait. Et l'idéal aurait été qu'elle mange à la place de boire. Mais son frigo était vide et il était trop tard pour se faire livrer.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur la bouteille presque vide posée sur le plan de travail. Elle fronça inconsciemment les sourcils quand elle réalisa avec quelle rapidité, elle l'avait délestée de son contenu au cours de cette simple semaine. Pour la première fois, elle considéra la possibilité de faire des excès de boisson. Ce verre était peut-être le premier de la journée, mais il était devenu, avec ceux qui suivaient inexorablement, un rituel quotidien qu'elle ne manquait jamais, depuis qu'elle avait fait part à Peter de ce qu'elle pensait et ressentait. Et instinctivement pour se donner bonne conscience, elle avait toujours justifié sa prise d'alcool par le stress des derniers évènements et des affaires en cours, confortée par le fait que son double n'en supportait pas le goût, prenant ainsi un infime plaisir à se différencier de celle qui a su duper ses proches. Mais ce soir, toutes les bonnes raisons qu'elle se trouvait lui semblaient bien dérisoires. Elle ne sentait pas mieux après qu'avant. Jamais. L'alcool n'était qu'un maigre réconfort éphémère. Et ce soir, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle le trouvait pathétique.

D'un geste rageur, elle vida le contenu de son verre dans l'évier. La bouteille suivit le même chemin. Puis, elle se retourna et pressa les paumes de ses mains sur son visage. La brûlure de l'alcool dans sa gorge fut remplacée par celle de la montée de larmes dans ses yeux. Mais elle serra les dents et fit se replier les traîtresses, signes de faiblesse.

Elle avait cru qu'en déménageant, en remplaçant sa garde-robe donnée à des œuvres de charité par une nouvelle, en rachetant du mobilier, elle allait prendre un nouveau départ. Elle avait pensé qu'elle pourrait plus facilement passer à autre chose si elle repartait de zéro. Elle se trompait. La douleur était toujours là et le rythme endiablé des affaires qui s'enchainaient n'était qu'un écran de fumée qui se dispersait, dès qu'un moment de calme lui laissait l'esprit libre pour penser au gouffre qu'était devenue sa vie. Et ce soir, l'évidence lui sautait cruellement aux yeux. Plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Avant. Le mot revenait souvent ces derniers temps. C'était devenu le mot passe-partout quand elle réalisait toutes les petites différences avec la période où tout allait bien, à peine un an plus tôt. Avant, quand elle ignorait que Peter n'appartenait pas à ce monde et qu'il l'ignorait aussi. Avant d'aller braver un monde inconnu –_rien que ça_– pour le supplier de rentrer avec elle. Avant sa période de captivité, passée à moitié enfermée et testée comme un animal et à moitié dans la peau de son double après un lavage de cerveau dans les règles. Avant de revenir après bien des sacrifices et de découvrir ce qui s'était joué en son absence. Avant de ressentir la présence de Peter à ses côtés comme un malaise au lieu d'un soutien inconditionnel. Avant de perdre la saveur de tout ce qui constituait sa vie un an plus tôt. _Avant._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se morfondre longtemps. Son téléphone la sortit de son état de trouble et comme à son habitude, elle recouvra son self-control quand elle répondit à l'appel de Broyles.

- Dunham, dit-elle.

- Dunham, je sais qu'il est tard mais…

Elle se retint de justesse de dire qu'elle ne dormait pas. Pas la peine de donner de nouvelles excuses à Broyles qu'elle sentait déjà réticent à l'envoyer en mission.

- …je voulais être sûr que vous serez présente à la présentation des nouvelles consignes de sécurité du FBI demain.

Elle grimaça, mais fut soulagée qu'il ne voie pas son expression. _La présentation annuelle !_ Elle avait reçu la convocation un mois plus tôt, ainsi que les diverses relances qui l'enjoignaient à confirmer sa présence. Elle avait laissé cette histoire de côté, se disant qu'elle allait trouver une excuse –_comme les années précédentes_– pour se désister. De toute façon, elle jugeait ce genre de réunion complètement inutile et une perte de temps. D'autant plus qu'elle était suivie d'une courte formation –à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas échapper, car elle faisait partie des critères d'aptitude pour exercer au FBI– où on leur rabachait les consignes à longueur de journée au cours des exercices obligatoires. La présentation n'était qu'une formalité futile à son goût.

Et puis l'enjeu était différent cette fois, puisque Peter était au tableau. Bien que n'étant que consultant, la présentation était pour lui l'un des critères, car il ne suivait pas la formation annexe, obligatoire aux agents. Ce qui laissait raisonnablement penser qu'il y serait. Et ce n'était qu'une raison supplémentaire de ne pas y mettre les pieds.

Ces derniers mois, elle avait soigneusement évité de croiser Peter plus que nécessaire, préférant faire cavalier seule dans les enquêtes tandis qu'il restait assister Walter. Elle avait même –_et elle n'en était pas très fière_– insisté auprès de Broyles, pour emmener plus souvent Astrid dans ses interrogatoires sous prétexte de lui permettre d'acquérir de l'expérience sur le terrain. Broyles n'avait pas commenté et avait simplement donné son consentement. Mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas dupe. La brunette avait pris la nouvelle avec surprise et Olivia ne savait dire si cette « opportunité » lui faisait plaisir ou non. Quant à Peter et même si elle n'avait pas pu tester les eaux, elle se doutait bien qu'il avait compris son manège.

Elle avait considérablement réduit leurs rapports, préférant se rendre aux locaux du FBI plutôt qu'au labo pour travailler sur les dossiers et ne communiquant que par téléphone interposé, poussant même le vice à ne l'appeler que si Astrid n'était pas disponible. Et elle ne se présentait au labo que si Walter ou Astrid estimaient utile qu'elle voie leurs trouvailles de ses propres yeux. Elle n'y restait jamais plus que nécessaire et se contentait de rapports strictement professionnels.

Peter, quant à lui –_et ce n'était qu'une supposition faute de détails_– acceptait la situation sans broncher, même s'il n'hésitait pas à la contacter pour l'informer des avancées de leurs découvertes. Quand elle était là, il ne s'imposait ni ne cherchait jamais à la retenir, respectant docilement les distances qu'elle avait placées entre eux. Elle n'était pas assez naïve pour croire que cette situation durerait toujours, mais elle reconnaissait qu'elle cédait à la facilité en faisant l'autruche sur la possibilité d'une amélioration de leurs rapports. Elle était consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas éternellement l'éviter, mais malgré les trois mois passés dans ces conditions, elle ne se sentait toujours pas prête à reprendre le style de vie qu'elle connaissait un an plus tôt. Elle avait cru que le temps lui permettrait de faire passer la pilule plus facilement, mais s'il était vrai qu'il avait atténué la douleur, la déception et le sentiment d'injustice, il ne les avait pas faits disparaître, loin de là.

Pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule et isolée que maintenant, loin de ceux qui avaient constitué son équipe et en quelque sorte sa famille. Alors qu'elle avait toujours fait cavalier seule dans sa carrière et par extension dans sa vie personnelle, elle se rendait compte qu'elle ressentait un manque de cet environnement qui avait été le sien et qu'elle avait retrouvé dégradé à son retour. Ce « chez soi » qu'elle avait désespérément tenté de regagner durant le temps qu'elle avait passé de l'autre côté, à lutter pour une cause qui n'était pas la sienne, avant de devoir lutter pour sa propre vie, n'avait plus la saveur de ses souvenirs. Son retour, qui aurait dû être un moment de joie, n'était qu'une épreuve et une désillusion de plus. Et alors qu'à une époque, elle aurait été ravie d'agir en solo, aujourd'hui, la privation de son travail d'équipe se faisait cruellement sentir. A croire que ses envies et sa vie étaient en perpétuel décalage.

- Dunham ? dit soudain la voix de Broyles.

Le ton concerné de son supérieur la sortit de sa rêverie.

- Pardon, je…, commença-t-elle.

Mais elle se trouva incapable de trouver une explication convaincante à son soudain mutisme.

- Dunham, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle retint un rire amer de justesse. Elle pouvait imaginer le regard perçant et le froncement de sourcils inquiet qui faisait se rider son front tandis qu'il posait cette question qu'elle avait entendue maintes fois durant les derniers mois. Elle donnait inlassablement la même réponse. _Oui, elle allait parfaitement bien. Merci_. Et pourtant, ses interlocuteurs ne semblaient pas la croire puisqu'ils continuaient à demander encore et encore. Elle avait cru qu'ils finiraient par se lasser à force et qu'ils n'auraient plus à faire semblant de la croire tandis qu'elle n'aurait plus à faire semblant d'y croire elle-même en le disant. Et quand ils ne disaient rien, elle sentait leurs regards chargés d'inquiétude sur elle comme un étau qui l'étouffait. C'était une autre raison qui la tenait éloignée de leur sollicitude excessive. Walter, Astrid, Rachel, Nina. Et Peter. Et maintenant même Broyles ajoutait son grain de sel. Ca ne s'arrêtait donc jamais.

- Je vais bien, Monsieur, dit-elle d'un ton las qu'elle ne parvint pas à maîtriser.

Même elle, pouvait entendre comme son mensonge sonnait faux. Et elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de comprendre la réaction de son supérieur dans sa seule façon de soupirer bruyamment à l'autre bout du fil. Un soupir broylesien typique. _Mauvais signe,_ pensa-t-elle aussitôt, dépitée.

- Dunham, vous vous impliquez trop dans votre travail. Vous êtes épuisée et à bout de nerfs. Puisque vous ne prenez pas l'initiative de votre propre chef, je vais le faire pour vous. Prenez quelques jours de repos. C'est un ordre.

_Bingo !_ pensa-t-elle, amèrement.

- Monsieur, je…

- Cependant, l'interrompit-il avant qu'elle ne puisse plaider sa cause, j'insiste sur le fait que je tiens à ce que vous participiez à la présentation sur les nouvelles consignes de sécurité.

La perspective d'être suspendue –certes ce n'était pas les termes exacts de Broyles, mais à ses yeux, cela revenait au même– et d'être confrontée à Peter durant toute une journée suffit à lui redonner toute sa ténacité.

- Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je suis capable de continuer à travailler, dit-elle avec conviction.

- Et selon quels critères vous jugez-vous apte à continuer ? Sur le fait que vous tenez encore sur vos jambes et que vous savez tenir une arme ? répondit Broyles sur un ton mordant qu'elle ne lui avait connu qu'à leurs débuts avant qu'il ne l'engage à la division Fringe.

Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise de la rare et soudaine animosité de la voix de son supérieur.

- Monsieur ? dit-elle, surprise. Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit dans mon attitude des derniers mois qui soit susceptible de m'être reproché ?

Elle l'entendit à nouveau soupirer. Il dut réaliser qu'il s'était laissé emporter car sa voix se fit plus maîtrisée quand il reprit la parole.

- Bien sûr que non. Votre attitude est comme toujours au-delà de toute attente. Du moins, de ce qui remonte jusqu'à moi, sous-entendit-il.

- Je vous envoie mes rapports en temps et en heure, dit-elle en bonne élève.

- Les vôtres, oui. Mais je n'ai pas ceux du Docteur Rose. Elle m'a appelée aujourd'hui. Vous ne vous êtes pas présentée aux séances du mois dernier, annonça-t-il.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, surprise et à court de mots. La voix de Broyles ne sonnait pas comme une accusation. Ça ressemblait plutôt à une constatation résignée. Mais elle n'en aurait pas mis sa main à couper.

- Je pourrais vous suspendre, rien que sur ce motif, dit-il sans animosité.

Elle referma la bouche et déglutit avec difficulté, se demandant avec anxiété ce qui allait suivre.

- Mais je ne le ferai pas, annonça-t-il enfin. (Elle ferma les yeux, soulagée). Dunham, vous êtes un excellent agent, poursuivit-il. Peut-être le meilleur que j'ai connu tout au long de ma carrière au FBI et je tiens à ce que ça le reste. La division Fringe a besoin de vous et qui plus est étant donné vos aptitudes qui vous rendent incontestablement unique pour ce poste, mais je m'inquiète pour vous. Vous avez enduré plus d'épreuves qu'il est humainement possible d'en endurer. Et même si vous êtes forte, vous avez vos limites. Je voudrais éviter de vous voir les franchir.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, avec toute la détermination possible.

- Monsieur, je suis touchée de votre sollicitude, mais je connais mes limites et avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je n'ai nullement besoin du tampon d'une bureaucrate sédentaire qui se dit capable de comprendre ce par quoi je suis passée quand sa seule prise de risque a été de griller un jour un feu rouge, pour décider si je suis apte ou non au service.

Elle y allait franchement au culot et c'était risqué, elle le savait. Mais elle refusait de laisser quiconque lui dicter sa conduite et décider de son mode de vie à sa place. Et puis, elle n'avait jamais mâché ses mots face à Broyles. L'autorité ne l'intimidait pas. C'était quitte ou double. Soit Broyles décidait que son franc-parler était la goutte d'eau, soit il se laissait amadouer par ses arguments. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas non plus un grand fan des psy en général. Il soupira de plus belle et elle sut qu'elle avait gagné.

- Très bien Dunham. Pas d'arrêt et je vous dispense de vos prochaines séances avec le Docteur Rose. Je lui ferai parvenir ma décision dès demain.

- Merci Monsieur, dit-elle en tentant de contenir sa voix pour ne pas trahir son sentiment de victoire.

- Mais la présentation tient toujours et à défaut de jours de repos, ce sera au moins une journée sans le stress des affaires en cours.

Elle perdit le petit sourire qu'elle n'était même pas consciente d'avoir affiché sur ses lèvres avant de répondre.

- Monsieur, j'avais d'autres plans pour demain et…

- Annulez-les, trancha-t-il. J'insiste.

- Et j'insiste à mon tour, dit-elle avec audace. Ce que j'avais prévu est plus important que cette présentation.

- Et qu'aviez-vous donc prévu ?

Elle fit la grimace, cherchant une justification suffisante.

- Je dois me rendre à Massive Dynamic pour y rencontrer Nina Sharp. Elle doit me présenter l'état d'avancement des recherches sur les plans de la machine et sur les pièces que nous avons trouvées. Et leurs scientifiques ont peut-être trouvé le moyen de réparer la fenêtre créée par Walter, afin de nous donner une vision sur l'autre côté et nous permettre de les observer, dit-elle.

- Je comprends l'importance de ces révélations et je ne les sous-estime pas, mais en quoi cela ne peut-il pas attendre une journée ?

- Chaque jour compte, Monsieur. L'autre côté est en guerre contre nous, comme vous le savez. Et je doute que la présentation de demain ne me serve à quoi que ce soit, si l'autre côté trouve le moyen de faire une percée dans notre monde. A moins que le sujet habituel n'ait été élargi à comment se défendre face à un shape-shifter ou comment refermer une brèche inter-dimensionnelle.

Après un moment de silence qui lui tordit l'estomac, il finit par reprendre la parole.

- Y a-t-il un rapport avec le fait que le jeune Bishop a également été convoqué à cette présentation ? demanda-t-il enfin.

_Il était trop perspicace_, pensa-t-elle. A moins qu'elle ne soit trop transparente ?

- Non, répondit-elle après un court silence.

Mais elle savait qu'elle s'était trahie. Elle pouvait l'entendre dans sa propre voix. Le même son faux que lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait bien. Et à en juger par le silence qui suivit, il n'était pas dupe. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, furieuse de se trahir de la sorte.

- Dunham… commença Broyles, avant de pousser un long soupir.

Elle craignit le pire, mais rien ne vint. Alors elle comprit. Elle comprit qu'il savait qu'elle évitait le labo, qu'elle n'avait que des contacts indirects avec son équipe au complet. Astrid devait certainement, sur ordre de sa part, lui remettre des rapports sur son attitude. Même sans le voir, elle le sentit hésiter, à la frontière du conseil amical et de la mise en garde professionnelle, tanguant entre adopter l'attitude d'un ami protecteur et celui de son supérieur hiérarchique. Mais le combat dut être rude car il abandonna l'idée de pencher d'un côté ou de l'autre.

- Je continue de penser que cette journée ne vous ferait pas de mal, dit-il.

Elle décida d'abattre sa dernière carte, honteuse d'en arriver là pour parvenir à ses fins.

- Et j'ai toujours cette promesse à un ami cher à tenir. J'aurais l'impression de la trahir et de trahir ce pour quoi il a donné sa vie si je ne faisais pas tout ce que je peux pour l'honorer.

Il soupira à nouveau de façon bruyante. C'était presque un coup bas, car elle jouait la carte des sentiments et des responsabilités. Elle savait cet argument quasi imparable étant donné la nature du lien de Broyles avec cette affaire. S'il refusait maintenant, c'était comme renier ce qu'il était, ce que son double était et ce pour quoi il s'était sacrifié.

- Je suppose que l'agent Farnsworth pourra vous remplacer, annonça-t-il, rendant les armes.

- Merci Monsieur, répondit-elle simplement sans une once de plaisir dans la voix, honteuse envers elle-même.

- Faites-moi parvenir les résultats de Massive Dynamic dès que possible.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur.

- Et Dunham…

- Monsieur ?

- Ne me faites pas regretter ma décision.

Le ton du supérieur était revenu.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit à vous, Dunham, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il avait insisté sur le « vous », comme s'il savait qu'elle souffrait d'insomnies récurrentes depuis son retour. _Trop perspicace_. Le sommeil aussi, elle avait cru que ça s'arrangerait dès qu'elle aurait déménagé de son ancien appartement. Mais ça n'avait rien changé. Ses nuits demeuraient peuplées de souvenirs virulents des moments d'angoisse de l'autre côté où elle avait cru que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Parfois agrémentés de ses souvenirs à _elle_ ou de cauchemars torturés dépeignant une version alternative du séjour de son double sous son identité où au lieu de « se contenter » de prendre sa place, _elle_ faisait du mal à ses proches. A Rachel et Ella. Et à Peter. Elle se réveillait généralement en sursaut et en sueur, haletant pour reprendre son souffle et le cœur battant la chamade à un rythme effréné. Et elle était incapable de se rendormir ensuite, mais mettait à profit les heures inutilisées à faire des longueurs dans la piscine mise à disposition aux locaux du FBI ou à se défouler sur les sacs de box ou tapis de course que la salle de sports offraient aux agents pour se maintenir en forme. Ce nouvel appartement avait au moins cet avantage : il était beaucoup plus près de son lieu de travail « officiel », mais plus éloigné du labo, lui donnant un autre prétexte de s'y rendre moins souvent et de préférer le téléphone pour communiquer.

Elle replia son mobile mais le garda en main, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Malgré son retard de sommeil, elle n'était pas fatiguée et elle appréhendait toujours le moment de se coucher. Mais puisqu'elle avait prétexté d'aller à New-York demain, mieux valait tenter de dormir un peu, car elle allait partir tôt. Soupirant, elle posa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet avant de se déshabiller et passa un pyjama quelconque et sans âme, regrettant avec toujours autant d'amertume le t-shirt de son université que dans un geste rageur, elle avait mis avec les autres vêtements dont le t-shirt du MIT de Peter dans les cartons destinés aux œuvres de charité. Elle se glissa sous les draps de son lit, éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux, priant silencieusement de tomber dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Alors, je continue ?


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire a germé dans ma tête après l'épisode 9 de la saison 3 "marionette". C'est donc des SPOILERS si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 3. L'histoire ne suit pas le cours actuel de la série et notamment des deux derniers épisodes déjà diffusés au Etats-Unis. On peut donc considérer qu'elle est une sorte de UA dans lequel Olivia peine à pardonner à Peter et l'évite au maximum et où celui-ci rumine sa culpabilité en laissant déborder son côté cynique.

WARNINGS : SPOILERS saisons 3, OOC car dévie du canon, histoire de type "angst", attendez-vous donc à ce que ce ne soit pas tout rose et dernière chose, je suis lente à mettre à jour étant donné le peu de temps que ma vie professionnelle et personnelle me laisse pour écrire. Si toutefois cette histoire vous plait, faites-le moi savoir afin que je sache si ça vaut la peine que je continue à la partager. Merci.

Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé un petit message pour m'encourager à continuer.

**Amlie **: pour répondre à ta question, je ne suis pas sûre de terminer "retour à l'envoyeur", je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée pour la poursuivre, désolée.

**KilGirl, Bnaire** : merci beaucoup pour votre enthousiasme ! lol

**Vivi81** : merci et quelle imagination ! j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite alors... :/

**missdu13 **: je suis contente de trouver quelqu'un qui soit d'accord avec moi sur le fait que deux épisodes ce soit un peu court pour "pardonner" à Peter si facilement, même si mon but n'est pas de blâmer Peter pour autant

* * *

Elle roulait en direction de New-York depuis déjà deux heures et le soleil se levait à peine en ce matin frais de mars. Elle avait mal dormi. Les cauchemars étaient revenus. Ajoutez à cela la culpabilité du pseudo-mensonge à Broyles pour s'épargner la corvée d'une présentation grotesque –_et surtout la présence de Peter à ses côtés durant toute une journée_–, et elle pouvait cataloguer cette nuit aisément comme l'une des dix pires de son existence, _rien que ça_. Elle s'était gavée de café avant de partir, se forçant même à avaler un bol entier de céréales qu'elle avait achetées en prévision d'un prochain séjour d'Ella chez elle. Elle avait ensuite pris une douche bien chaude et laisser couler l'eau plus longtemps que nécessaire pour réveiller chaque fibre de son corps. Puis, elle avait pioché au hasard dans sa nouvelle garde-robe un ensemble classique tailleur-pantalon-chemisier. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon serré, sans coquetterie dans un unique but de praticité. Et debout devant le miroir de sa salle de bains, elle avait évité d'observer le reflet presque maladif qu'elle se savait présenter. Elle avait préféré détourner le regard avant de capter le teint trop pâle, les joues trop creusées, les cernes trop prononcées, les yeux trop vides. Sa seule satisfaction était que les mèches qui formaient autrefois sa frange avaient suffisamment poussé pour se joindre au reste de ses cheveux retenus par l'élastique.

Elle soupira, ses yeux la picotaient désagréablement, leurs paupières encore lourdes de fatigue non assouvie, malgré l'effet galvanisant de la caféine qui courait déjà dans ses veines. Il lui restait encore deux heures de route et elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas pris l'avion plutôt que la voiture. Mais la réponse était simple : parce que ça justifiait qu'elle passe la journée entière à New-York. Elle doutait que Broyles revienne sur sa décision de lui laisser carte blanche pour la journée, mais elle préférait ne pas prendre le risque. Mais quand elle commença à bâiller, elle se prit à regretter le confort d'un transport aérien sans contraintes de rester attentive.

Elle alluma la radio pour garder son esprit concentré et zappa jusqu'à trouver un flash d'informations.

- _…informe qu'au cours de la nuit dernière, un patient du service psychiatrique de la clinique St-Edwards s'est échappé, blessant gravement dans sa fuite, deux gardiens de nuit et une aide-soignante. L'homme est armé et dangereux. Il s'agit d'un homme brun aux yeux noisette d'une trentaine d'ann_ées_, de taille et de corpulence moyenne. La police n'est toujours pas parvenue à le localiser, alors restez sur vos gardes. Tout de suite, les prévisions de températures pour cette journée…_

Elle força sa tête à se concentrer sur la voix du présentateur, mais la référence de l'hôpital psychiatrique la ramena malgré elle à sa période de captivité de l'autre côté quand on voulait lui faire croire qu'elle était _elle_. Sans en avoir conscience, elle serra les dents mais ne put contenir les bouffées de colère qui l'assaillaient quand elle repensait à cette période de sa vie qu'on lui avait volée tandis que de ce côté, ils ignoraient tous quel était son sort. Pire, ils se laissaient berner par son double. _J'ai quelque chose à te dire. A propos d'elle… On a commencé à se fréquenter. J'ai justifié les différences par le fait que notre relation avait changé. J'ai cru qu'elle était toi, Olivia._

Elle ne réalisa qu'elle serrait frénétiquement le volant que lorsqu'elle sentit les jointures de ses doigts protester sous la pression qu'elle leur imposait. Trois mois après, sa colère restait la même, son sentiment d'injustice ne faiblissait pas et son incompréhension demeurait sans réponse. _Comment n'avait-il pas su voir ?_

Quand sa vue se troubla pour cause de larmes naissantes, elle se força à penser à autre chose. La tâche était ardue, mais elle ne manquait pas de volonté. Alors elle se mit à énumérer toutes les combinaisons de chiffres dont elle se souvenait, poussant même le vice jusqu'à les trier mentalement par ordre chronologique. La ruse fonctionna et quand elle se gara non loin de MD, elle sentit que sa tête saturait. Mais un début de migraine valait toujours mieux que des pensées torturées. Et pour ces dernières, elle était particulièrement bien lotie.

Elle entra dans les locaux de Massive Dynamic et se dirigea vers la réception. Une jeune femme à l'allure stylée et au physique avantageux leva la tête vers elle, un sourire accueillant sur les lèvres. Le turn-over devait être monnaie courante ici car ce n'était jamais la même personne qui la recevait. Mais à en juger les nombreuses ressources qui s'étaient enchainées à ce même poste, il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin pour comprendre quels étaient les critères d'embauche. Joli visage, taille mannequin, tenue habillée et coiffure recherchée. En un mot : coquetterie. _Tout le contraire de moi_, pensa-t-elle, soulagée de ne pas être soumise aux mêmes règles au FBI. Mais une société internationale et colossale telle que Massive Dynamic ne pouvait pas se permettre de recruter Monsieur ou Madame Toulemonde pour la représenter de l'extérieur. _Question d'image_.

- Bonjour, Madame. Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda la réceptionniste d'un ton mielleux.

Olivia tiqua autant sur le ton doucereux forcé que sur le « madame ».

- Hum, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec Nina Sharp, annonça Olivia.

- Avez-vous rendez-vous, madame ?

Elle fit une petite grimace avant de répondre.

- Non, mais j'espérais que Madame Sharp pourrait me recevoir malgré tout. Pouvez-vous lui annoncer que je suis là ?

- Votre nom, je vous prie.

- Olivia Dunham. FBI.

- Oh, je vois, Agent Dunham. Est-ce dans le cadre d'une enquête que vous souhaitez rencontrer Madame Sharp ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, à la fois agacée et embarrassée. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir appelé avant de venir, pour être sûre de la disponibilité de Nina Sharp.

- Hum, non. Pas exactement. Mais pourriez-vous juste lui dire que l'agent Dunham souhaite lui parler ?

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, Agent Dunham, mais les consignes de Madame Sharp sont claires. Elle ne souhaite pas être dérangée sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Je vous propose de prendre rendez-vous dès à présent.

L'idée d'être venue pour rien augmenta son irritation. D'autant plus que cette visite impromptue représentait l'alibi à son absence à la présentation.

- Ecoutez, pourriez-vous juste appeler Madame Sharp et lui dire que je suis là ? Je suis sûre qu'elle me recevrait si elle était au courant de ma présence, dit-elle d'un ton moins patient.

Elle vit tout de suite que son insistance ennuyait la réceptionniste. _Exit le sourire accueillant_.

- Je suis désolée, Agent Dunham. Madame Sharp a été claire. Sauf en cas d'extrême urgence…

- Voulez-vous dire que si je m'étais présentée en prétextant une affaire en cours, vous m'auriez annoncée ? la coupa Olivia, d'un ton froid et autoritaire cette fois.

Cette fois, l'agacement de la jeune femme vira à la panique, à voir sa façon de jeter de petits regards vers l'agent de sécurité resté près de l'entrée. Olivia se sentit vaguement coupable de mettre la pression sur cette anonyme qui n'était en rien responsable de son mensonge auprès de Broyles. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer. Elle n'arriverait à rien avec une telle attitude.

- Ecoutez, dit Olivia en s'astreignant au calme. Je vous demande simplement de prévenir Madame Sharp de ma présence. Si elle n'a pas le temps de me recevoir, je m'en irai. Et vous pouvez même dire que je vous ai forcée à la déranger. Vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ? demanda-t-elle avec autant de douceur qu'elle put.

Au moment où la réceptionniste allait lui répondre, une voix l'interpela de derrière elle.

- Agent Dunham ?

Olivia se retourna pour apercevoir Nina Sharp sortir de l'ascenseur, des documents dans les mains, accompagnée de son habituelle assistante qui n'avait pas à rougir du style distingué de la réceptionniste.

- Bonjour Madame Sharp, dit Olivia. Je sais que vous ne m'attendiez pas avant la semaine prochaine mais auriez-vous un peu de temps à m'accorder dans la journée ?

- J'ai annoncé à l'agent Dunham que vous étiez occupée, mais elle insiste, intervint la réceptionniste à l'intention de Nina.

Nina s'arrêta devant le guichet de réception et observa tour à tour les deux jeunes femmes. Puis, elle dut comprendre la situation car elle s'adressa à la réceptionniste.

- Laissez, Alexandra. Je me charge de l'agent Dunham, dit-elle.

- Bien, Madame Sharp, répondit la dite Alexandra, un brin dépitée.

Olivia se permit un infime sourire, seule réaction visible de son soulagement à l'idée de ne pas repartir bredouille.

- Suivez-moi, Agent Dunham. Allons dans mon bureau. Mon assistance nous préparera du café pendant que vous me direz ce qui vous amène, dit Nina en repartant vers les ascenseurs, suivie de son assistante.

- Bonne journée, Agent Dunham, dit Alexandra, recouvrant son ton mielleux du début de leur échange, avec un sourire forcé allant de paire avec le regard de dédain qu'elle lui adressa.

Olivia ne répondit que par un hochement de tête, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres, plus par soulagement d'avoir obtenu satisfaction que pour narguer la jeune femme, comme cette dernière sembla le penser. Et alors qu'elle entrait dans l'ascenseur à la suite de Nina, elle fit taire son vague sentiment de culpabilité en se disant qu'à sa prochaine visite elle aurait certainement affaire à une autre personne. Olivia garda le silence tandis que Nina et la jeune femme réglaient les papiers qu'elles tenaient, alternant entre corrections des formulations de phrases et signatures de rapports d'expertise. Arrivées à destination, l'assistante récupéra tous les dossiers tandis que Nina guidait Olivia jusqu'à son bureau.

- Alors, dites-moi Agent Dunham, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à New-York ? demanda Nina.

- Eh bien, je me disais que vous pourriez peut-être m'informer des derniers résultats sur les recherches au sujet des plans de la machine, dit Olivia en s'arrêtant face au bureau sans s'asseoir.

- Je ne comprends pas, Agent Dunham, dit Nina en s'asseyant. Ne devions-nous pas nous voir la semaine prochaine pour en discuter ?

- Effectivement, mais j'ai pensé qu'avec les moyens à votre disposition, vous auriez été en mesure de me fournir des premiers éléments de réponse.

- Je vois, dit Nina sur un ton énigmatique. Mais asseyez-vous, proposa-t-elle, au moment où son assistante apportait deux tasses de café qu'elle posa sur le bureau de Nina.

- Merci, Sophie. Vous pouvez retourner aux courriers de nos fournisseurs. Il faut absolument envoyer ces relances dans la journée, sans quoi nous ne pourrons pas poursuivre nos expériences, faute de matériel.

- Bien sûr, Madame Sharp, répondit la dite Sophie avant de sortir.

Nina prit une tasse de café et Olivia l'imita, bien qu'ayant déjà forcé sur la caféine au petit-déjeuner.

- Hum, Sophie est une perle rare. Elle fait le café comme nul autre, dit Nina.

Olivia reposa sa tasse sur le bureau.

- Madame Sharp, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne suis pas là pour discuter des talents de Sophie, dit-elle d'un ton impatient.

Nina afficha un sourire amusé.

- Pardonnez mon égarement, Agent Dunham. J'oubliais que vous pouviez être si directe, s'amusa Nina.

- Oh je suis sûre du contraire, répondit Olivia du tac au tac.

Cette fois, Nina laissa échapper un petit rire joyeux.

- En effet, Agent Dunham, vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un qu'on oublie facilement.

Olivia releva légèrement le menton, incertaine quant à la façon d'interpréter ces paroles.

- Mais si vous me le permettez, je vais être directe à mon tour. Je suis certaine que vous n'êtes pas là pour discuter de la machine, Olivia. Est-ce que je me trompe ? demanda Nina.

Olivia ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer la rousse sans la lâcher des yeux. Le sourire de Nina s'élargit.

- Phillip sait-il que vous êtes là ? demanda Nina.

- Bien sûr, dit-elle comme une évidence, pensant soudain que Nina allait certainement appeler Broyles dès qu'elle aurait quitté son bureau.

Nina soupira cette fois et s'appuya au dos de sa chaise en joignant ses mains devant elle.

- Malheureusement, Agent Dunham, j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez venue pour rien. Nos experts travaillent toujours sur les plans et pièces que vous nous avez fournis, mais n'ont pas encore d'élément nous indiquant leur utilisation et leur fonctionnement.

- Et la fenêtre que Walter avait créée pour avoir une vision de l'autre côté ?

- Ce sujet est également en cours, mais il nous manque des pièces très rares pour achever la réparation. C'est justement ce dont je parlais avec Sophie. Sans ces éléments, la fenêtre est irréparable. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous annoncer autre chose pour le moment.

- Je comprends, dit Olivia, déçue. J'aurais sans doute dû vous appeler avant de venir. Cela m'aurait évité ce voyage inutile.

- Je ne peux que vous donner raison sur ce point. Toutefois, je suis certaine que d'ici la semaine prochaine, nous aurons obtenu des résultats dont nous pourrons discuter, comme c'était convenu à l'origine.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Olivia, en se levant, sentant l'entretien sur le point de s'achever.

Nina se leva à son tour et fit le tour du bureau pour reconduire Olivia vers les ascenseurs.

- Encore une fois, je suis navrée que… mais j'y pense… s'interrompit soudain Nina en stoppant en même temps sa progression.

Olivia s'arrêta également quelques pas plus loin et se tourna vers la rousse, se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piquée.

- Quoi ? demanda Olivia.

- Pardon, dit Nina en poursuivant son chemin, imitée par Olivia, je venais juste de me rappeler que Peter Bishop était ici également pour la journée et que c'était sans doute pour cette raison que vous étiez venue, non ?

Cette fois, c'est Olivia qui se figea sur place et Nina de se retourner vers elle, l'air étonné.

- Que se passe-t-il, Agent Dunham ?

- Peter est ici ? demanda-t-elle, le cœur battant.

- Oui, répondit Nina, surprise. Je pensais que vous le saviez. Mais à en juger par votre expression, je devine que non, dit-elle d'un ton amusé.

Olivia fit une moue agacée, toute surprise chassée par l'air amusé de Nina.

- Pourquoi est-il là ? demanda Olivia d'un ton froid, à la fois agacée de sa malchance de le retrouver ici au lieu de l'éviter comme elle l'avait pensé et irritée de laisser paraitre son ignorance sur les activités et l'emploi du temps de Peter.

- Peter Bishop a accepté de se soumettre à des tests.

- Quel genre de tests ? demanda Olivia en fronçant les sourcils, contrariée d'avoir à demander.

- Eh bien, comme vous le savez, Peter a un lien avec cette machine. Ou plutôt son ADN en a un. Nous lui avons proposé d'effectuer toutes sortes de scanners et radios, ainsi que des prélèvements de tissus et de sang pour pouvoir les analyser et comprendre pourquoi il semble être le seul à pouvoir activer la machine.

Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas parlé à Peter ? se demanda-t-elle soudain. Mais vraiment parlé ? Sans compter les rares échanges sur les affaires ou des banalités sans importance. Et pourquoi Broyles ne lui avait pas dit ? Elle était presque sûre qu'il savait pourtant. Sentant la panique de le savoir si proche, et furieuse de ne pas parvenir à surmonter ce sentiment, elle décida de rentrer à Boston, se maudissant pour sa faiblesse.

- Madame Sharp, pardon d'avoir abusé de votre temps. Je reviendrai la semaine prochaine comme il était convenu, annonça Olivia, en partant vers les ascenseurs.

- Olivia, l'interpela Nina. (Olivia se tourna vers elle). Au risque de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, j'ai la nette impression que vos relations avec Peter Bishop sont tendues. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour en arriver la ? demanda Nina.

Olivia afficha un sourire forcé avant de répondre.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, dit Olivia sur un ton sec.

Elle repartit dans l'autre sens quand Nina l'interpela une nouvelle fois.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas votre style de fuir, dit Nina dans son dos.

A nouveau, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers la rousse.

- Je ne fuis pas Peter, mentit-elle, d'un ton trop agacé pour sonner vrai.

Elle vit avec agacement, un sourire élargir les lèvres de Nina.

- Intéressante cette formulation. Je ne faisais pas nécessairement allusion à Peter, dit Nina, s'amusant beaucoup.

Olivia fronça les sourcils, les dents serrées de contrariété de s'être trahie aussi facilement et agacée de l'attitude puérile d'une femme de presque deux fois son âge.

- Je parlais d'un certain sentiment. Un sentiment que vous refoulez à son égard. Le même que celui qui vous a poussée à vous taire quand vous avez su la vérité sur lui.

Olivia déglutit avec difficulté, mais refusa de baisser les yeux sous le regard inquisiteur de Nina. Et elle ne chercha même pas à se défendre.

- Que s'est-il passé, Olivia ? Votre regard n'a pas changé, si ce n'est qu'il exprime un peu plus de colère et de tristesse. Mais je le vois toujours dans vos yeux, dit Nina en se rapprochant d'Olivia.

Olivia l'observa s'avancer sans répliquer et quand elle s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, elle réagit enfin.

- Au revoir, Madame Sharp. Nous nous verrons la semaine prochaine, dit Olivia en atteignant cette fois les ascenseurs qu'elle appela sans se retourner.

Et c'est avec une pointe de soulagement qu'elle entendit Nina lui souhaiter un bon retour avant de repartir en direction vers son bureau, le bruit de ses talons rythmant la distance qui l'éloignait d'elle.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur et appuya le zéro sans attendre. La veille, elle avait voulu plus que tout venir ici pour éviter Peter. Aujourd'hui, elle ne désirait que refaire le chemin inverse pour la même raison. Et alors qu'elle regardait défiler les étages avec une impatience grandissante, elle retint de justesse un grognement de frustration quand la cage d'ascenseur s'immobilisa à mi-parcours pour prendre un autre passager.

Mais l'irritation fit place à la panique quand elle reconnut la fine et longue silhouette de Peter se découper dans l'intervalle des portes coulissantes. Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle y lut toute la surprise de la trouver là, alors qu'elle se trouvait soudain incapable de bouger ni de parler. Dans un dernier sursaut, elle avala sa salive dans l'infime espoir de soulager sa gorge soudain sèche. Et dans un coin de sa tête, elle maudit sa malchance, cette journée et tous les saints qu'elle connaissait.

* * *

Encore désolée pour les délais de mise à jour. Le chapitre 3 est commencé.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire a germé dans ma tête après l'épisode 9 de la saison 3 "marionette". C'est donc des SPOILERS si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 3. L'histoire ne suit pas le cours actuel de la série et notamment des deux derniers épisodes déjà diffusés au Etats-Unis. On peut donc considérer qu'elle est une sorte de UA dans lequel Olivia peine à pardonner à Peter et l'évite au maximum et où celui-ci rumine sa culpabilité en laissant déborder son côté cynique.

WARNINGS : SPOILERS saisons 3, OOC car dévie du canon, histoire de type "angst", attendez-vous donc à ce que ce ne soit pas tout rose et dernière chose, je suis lente à mettre à jour étant donné le peu de temps que ma vie professionnelle et personnelle me laisse pour écrire. Si toutefois cette histoire vous plait, faites-le moi savoir afin que je sache si ça vaut la peine que je continue à la partager. Merci.

Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé un petit message pour m'encourager à continuer.

**Mathilde **: merci ! ;)

**KilGirl** : perspicace ! lol et merci pour tes com', ça me touche beaucoup.

**Elyalis** : je vois très bien ce que que tu veux dire, j'ai parfois même envie d'écrire ne serait-ce que les dialogues en anglais, tellement je suis parfois frustrée du manque de sens de la version française, toutefois, je suis ravie que tu trouves que je colle aux personnages. C'est une chose à laquelle je tiens beaucoup quand j'écris, mais du coup tu me mets la pression, lol !

**missdu13 **: bah étant donné le soutien, ça motive, même si je m'excuse d'être si longue ! ;)

* * *

Sa tête lui tournait désagréablement. Il soupira avant de serrer les dents tout en se mettant debout. Les murs vacillèrent autour de lui, il tenta d'ignorer la sensation. Il supposait qu'il en avait fini des tests, puisqu'aucun insensible en blouse blanche ne restait dans la pièce. Il remit son pull et saisit sa veste à la main. _Même pas de petit comité pour le raccompagner à la porte_, se dit-il presque déçu. Réalisaient-ils qu'il était le fils de l'actuel propriétaire de MD ? Il eut un rire moqueur à cette pensée. La notion filiale avec Walter avait pris un nouveau sens à ses yeux et le sujet, malgré les mois passés depuis la révélation, restait délicat.

Alors qu'il considérait la possibilité de simplement s'en aller sans demander son reste, un homme, visiblement un autre médecin, entra dans la pièce.

- Vous pouvez partir, Monsieur Bishop. Les tests sont finis pour le moment, dit l'autre d'un ton indifférent.

- Pour le moment ? répéta Peter.

- Il est possible que nous fassions à nouveau appel à vous pour repasser certains tests ou en compléter d'autres.

Il soupira, mais hocha la tête pour donner son accord.

- Et les résultats des tests d'aujourd'hui ? demanda Peter.

- Vous les aurez dès que nous aurons fini de les analyser, il va sans dire, dit-il d'un ton légèrement condescendant.

_Evidemment, suis-je bête_… se moqua-t-il, intérieurement.

- Bonne journée, Monsieur Bishop, dit le médecin en sortant de la pièce, sans même attendre de réponse.

Il eut un sourire en coin. Les bonnes journées étaient rares en ce moment, et celle-ci ne commençait déjà pas dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Et justement, aujourd'hui, il se sentait d'humeur morose. Et comme pour coller à son état d'esprit, il sentit son estomac protester d'être resté à jeun si longtemps pour les besoins des tests. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire l'amalgame avec Walter que le ventre vide rendait plus agressif qu'un ours arraché à son hibernation. _Tel père, tel fils_, pensa-t-il en avançant vers les ascenseurs, sans relever l'ironie de sa réflexion, cette fois, trop fatigué pour faire appel à son sens de la rébellion.

Il appuya sur le bouton et attendit, les yeux fermés, luttant contre la sensation de vertige qui l'assaillait. Il les rouvrit quand il entendit le signal sonore qui indiquait l'ouverture des portes. Il fit un pas pour commencer à entrer dans la cage d'ascenseur, avant de réaliser soudain qu'elle n'était pas vide. Relevant les yeux rapidement, il reconnut avec stupéfaction, la silhouette fine d'Olivia. Et il fut aussi surpris de la trouver là qu'elle semblait bouleversée d'être face à lui. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle ne semblait pas étonnée, juste troublée. Il stoppa net son mouvement, restant à l'extérieur, les lèvres entrouvertes.

- Hey, s'entendit-il prononcer avant même d'avoir eu l'idée de parler.

Mais son silence en réponse et le regard d'animal traqué qu'elle lui adressa, suffirent à le guérir de sa surprise, vite remplacée par un dépit résigné. Il afficha un sourire désabusé.

- Je prendrai le prochain, dit-il simplement au moment où les portes se refermaient.

Alors elle fit quelque chose qui le surprit. D'un geste brusque, elle appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture des portes qui firent marche arrière. Elle avait mis le temps à réagir, mais le ridicule de la situation ne lui avait pas échappé. Elle pouvait bien partager un ascenseur avec lui. _Non ?_

- Peter, c'est ridicule, on peut prendre tous les deux cet ascenseur, dit-elle pour expliquer son geste.

Il lui lança un regard dubitatif.

- Vraiment ? Un ascenseur est beaucoup plus petit que Boston, tu sais ? dit-il avec sarcasme.

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Si elle n'avait pas vraiment saisi le sens de sa remarque, elle en avait nettement saisi le mordant.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, dit-elle.

- Oh, je faisais simplement allusion au fait qu'il était plus facile de m'éviter dans une grande ville. Dans un ascenseur, par contre… dit-il avec une petite moue exagérée.

Elle encaissa en silence. Elle ne pouvait même pas nier sans mentir. Mais c'était surtout le ton amer de sa voix qui la dérangeait. Les portes commencèrent à fermer une nouvelle fois. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour entrer. A nouveau, elle empêcha la fermeture des portes, se demandant elle-même pourquoi elle insistait. Mais la réponse, elle la connaissait. Elle ne voulait simplement pas que leurs relations se résument à _ça_. Elle avait déjà tant sacrifié pour lui. Et après les évènements, elle avait seulement besoin de temps. Mais ça faisait trois mois et elle ne sentait pas d'amélioration. Aussi fort qu'elle le désirait. Et visiblement, Peter n'était pas celui qui ferait le premier pas. Comme il l'avait toujours fait par le passé. Il avait toujours rendu les choses plus faciles en cédant le premier, lui évitant d'avoir à le faire elle-même. Mais il semblait fatigué de tenir ce rôle. Peut-être l'avait-elle poussé à bout ? En le repoussant et en l'évitant. Elle réalisait qu'elle ne lui avait même pas permis de lui donner sa version des faits. Il avait respecté son silence et sa prise de distance. Mais à quel prix ? Il semblait rongé d'amertume. Où était celui dont elle était tombée… elle refusa de prononcer le mot, même en pensée. A cet instant, elle aurait tant voulu voir son sourire tendre à la place de son regard froid. Peut-être était-ce le moment de penser à recoller les morceaux ? A essayer, au moins ?

- Peter, s'il te plaît, souffla-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils et la jaugea du regard. Puis, il entra et se posta près d'elle, en laissant une distance de sécurité.

- Je suppose que je dois te remercier de tolérer ma présence pendant toute une minute, lâcha-t-il.

Il regretta ses paroles à la seconde où les mots franchirent ses lèvres. D'autant plus que pour une fois, elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'enfuir à toute jambe. Malheureusement, son cynisme refoulé s'exprimait avec une facilité déconcertante ces derniers temps. Même pour lui. Et à en voir, par le mouvement de tête qu'elle fit pour lui cacher son visage et par le silence qu'elle garda sans même chercher à se défendre, il était vraiment allé trop loin. Dépité, rongé de culpabilité –_pour changer_–, il secoua la tête, les yeux fermés et laissa échapper un soupir. Il rouvrit les yeux lentement et les posa sur sa nuque, faute de voir son visage.

- Pardon, Olivia. Pour ma défense, je n'ai pas dormi ni mangé depuis 24h. Je suppose que je suis un peu à cran, dit-il avec autant de sincérité qu'il put.

Elle fit un mouvement de tête dans sa direction, mais à aucun moment, elle ne chercha ses yeux. Elle ne put que remarquer la douceur de sa voix, qui contrastait tant avec l'amertume d'il y avait quelques secondes à peine. La différence était flagrante. Elle reconnaissait soudain le Peter qu'elle… Elle serra les dents, agacée qu'il puisse si facilement passer d'un comportement à l'autre. Il était capable d'être cinglant et amer, avant de se montrer tendre et attentionné la seconde d'après. Ces soudains changements d'humeur la déstabilisaient. Et surtout, ce subit accès de douceur ne la laissait pas insensible, à son grand dam. Elle s'agaça de sa propre réaction. Elle n'aimait pas le Peter cynique et sarcastique. Et elle n'appréciait pas qu'il lui témoigne de la tendresse et de la patience avec tant de facilité, comme si tout allait bien. _Mais que voulait-elle à la fin ?_ se demanda-t-elle, contrariée.

- Nina Sharp m'a demandé de passer pour me faire passer des tests en rapport avec la machine de mon… de Walternate, expliqua-t-il. C'est ce qui explique ma présence ici.

- Je sais, répondit-elle sèchement, sans parvenir à contrôler le ton de sa voix.

A l'inverse de lui, elle se sentait incapable de passer d'un état d'esprit troublé à un autre, plus calme. Elle lui envia cette capacité. De son côté, il fronça les sourcils, autant à cause de la froideur de sa réponse que par le fait qu'elle savait déjà la raison de sa présence.

- Okay, dit-il, prudemment. Et toi, pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda-t-il, comme elle ne disait rien.

- Pour rien, répondit-elle en tâchant de maitriser le ton de sa voix.

- Okay, répéta-t-il, avec un sourire en coin sans joie.

C'est à ce moment que les portes s'ouvrirent au rez-de-chaussée et il sortit en premier, comportement inhabituel pour lui.

- Ravi de t'avoir revue, dit-il avec ironie en s'éloignant.

Elle le suivit dans le hall, comprenant la façon dont il avait interprété ses paroles.

- Peter, l'interpela-t-elle.

Avec réticence, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle. Elle avança jusqu'à sa hauteur.

- Je disais que j'étais venue pour rien, précisa-t-elle. J'espérais que Nina aurait pu m'en dire plus sur les recherches de MD sur la machine, mais je suis venue trop tôt, visiblement.

Elle aurait pu le laisser partir sur ce malentendu. Mais elle avait pris la peine de le clarifier. Il apprécia l'effort de sa part. Il la considéra un moment avant de se permettre un petit sourire, suivi d'un hochement de tête. Elle soutint un moment son regard avant de l'esquiver en repartant vers la sortie. Il l'imita, marchant à ses côtés et remettant sa veste pour sortir.

- Tu ne devais pas aller à la présentation sur les nouvelles mesures de sécurité ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Euh si, mais j'ai annulé, dit-elle avec une grimace gênée. Je trouve ces présentations inutiles. C'est une perte de temps, ajouta-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il lâcha un souffle amusé, d'accord avec elle.

- Alors tu as prétexté de venir ici pour ne pas y aller, c'est ça ? dit-il, amusé.

Elle fit une petite moue, qui voulait tout dire avant de se tourner vers lui. Ils étaient arrivés au bas de l'immeuble, et elle s'immobilisa sur le trottoir, face à lui.

- Rends-moi service, tu veux ? Evite d'en parler à Broyles, d'accord ? demanda-t-elle avec une mimique suppliante.

Il sourit franchement et hocha la tête.

- Je pense que je peux faire ça, dit-il.

Elle lui rendit un sourire timide et il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Quand son regard sur elle se fit plus insistant, elle baissa les yeux vers ses pieds avant de parler pour dissiper son embarras.

- Visiblement, tu as, toi aussi, trouvé une excuse pour ne pas aller à la présentation. Ces tests ne pouvaient-ils donc pas attendre une journée ? demanda-t-elle. Je pensais que tu irais.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi sur la perte de temps. Je ne suis même pas du FBI, dit-il en secouant la tête. (Puis, il la regarda, réalisant quelque chose). Mais pourquoi es-tu surprise que je n'y sois pas ? Tu as dit que tu savais que j'étais ici.

- C'est Nina qui me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Je l'ignorais en venant ici, précisa-t-elle.

- Broyles n'a pas dû être ravi qu'on se défile tous les deux…, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre soudain.

Il se demanda soudain si sa vraie raison à elle ne pas y aller était plutôt un prétexte pour l'éviter plus que par perte de temps. Il la fixa un instant, inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté, les yeux plissés. Quand elle vit sa réaction et la façon dont il l'examinait, elle comprit qu'il avait deviné. Honteuse, elle déglutit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard. Il n'eut pas loin à aller pour comprendre qu'il avait vu juste. Il eut un sourire sans joie et hocha la tête. Ca jeta un froid entre eux et tous les efforts qu'ils avaient montrés pour avoir un échange détendu tombèrent à l'eau. Malgré tout, il encaissa en silence et lui épargna son sentiment de déception à sa réaction.

- Comment es-tu venue ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet sur un ton neutre.

- En voiture, dit-elle en désignant le SUV garé à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là, soulagée qu'il laisse tomber.

- Et moi en avion. D'ailleurs, il y a un vol dans une heure. Je devrais y aller tout de suite, si je ne veux pas le manquer, dit-il d'un ton calme.

Elle hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Il soupira.

- Au revoir, Olivia, dit-il simplement.

Elle ne répondit pas. De toute façon, il n'attendait pas de réponse. Il se contenta de s'avancer vers la route dans l'espoir de héler un taxi. Elle l'observa un instant, hésita en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, elle capitula, notant mentalement qu'il ne s'était jamais retourné dans l'intervalle pour l'observer. Elle s'approcha de lui, tandis qu'il essayait de distinguer des taxis qui ne venaient pas.

- Peter.

Il se retourna, surpris de la trouver toujours là. Décidément, ce qui avait commencé comme une mauvaise journée prenait une tournure inédite selon lui.

- Je peux te ramener à Boston. Si tu le souhaites, ajouta-t-elle timidement.

Il considéra l'éventualité d'accepter, fut à deux doigts de céder, mais l'idée qu'elle s'était désistée à la présentation pour seulement l'éviter restait trop présente. Il n'était pas assez naïf pour ignorer qu'elle avait tout fait pour ne pas avoir affaire à lui ces derniers temps, mais c'était un peu comme la goutte de trop.

- Merci, mais le retour par avion sera plus rapide et j'ai laissé Walter aux bons soins d'Astrid, déclina-t-il.

- Astrid me remplace à la présentation, dit-elle trop vite, comme un excuse pour qu'il accepte.

Il sembla surpris. Cherchait-elle des prétextes pour le convaincre ?

- Raison de plus si Walter est tout seul. Mieux vaut que je rentre rapidement avant qu'il ne fasse exploser le labo par inadvertance.

Elle acquiesça et ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant une bonne poignée de secondes, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne dans un dernier regard. Il soupira en la regardant s'en aller. Puis, il reprit sa tâche de trouver un taxi dans cette rue où aucun ne semblait jamais passer.

Elle s'installa au volant de sa voiture, prenant le temps de se remettre de sa rencontre impromptue avec Peter. L'impression générale qu'elle en gardait restait mitigée. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas que des ombres au tableau. Elle démarra sur cette pensée. Quand elle s'engagea dans le trafic, elle aperçut Peter, toujours à la recherche d'un taxi. Elle hésita, se sentant mal à l'aise de le laisser planté là, mais réticente à l'idée d'essuyer un nouveau refus. Mais quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle s'arrêta et fit descendre la vitre côté passager. Elle se pencha dans l'habitacle et lui lança un regard appuyé malgré son expression hésitante. Comme une seconde chance. Il ne put résister à la tentation cette fois. Il afficha un sourire amusé et monta dans la voiture à ses côtés sans qu'aucun des deux ne commente.

Elle reprit la route en silence et il n'osa pas le rompre, même pour dire quelques banalités. Et il se remémora avec nostalgie nombre de leurs conversations en voiture. Avant. Quand tout était plus simple. Il soupira sans le faire exprès.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

Il fut touché de son intérêt. Il secoua la tête.

- Ça va. Je suis juste fatigué. Je dormirai peut-être pendant le trajet si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

- Aucun souci, répondit-elle, un peu trop soulagée.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la voiture. Mais ce que l'absence de paroles ne couvrait pas, la seule présence de Peter non loin d'elle le comblait tout entier. Et son sentiment était partagé, une sensation douce-amère, douloureuse et réconfortante à la fois. Mais différente de son souvenir. _Différente d'avant_. Si elle devait considérer cet instant comme un test, elle avait sa réponse. Déçue, elle ne put s'empêcher de regretter l'impulsivité qui l'avait poussée à s'arrêter pour laisser monter Peter.

Il hésita entre faire la conversation et dormir. Il n'était plus fatigué et l'occasion de profiter la présence d'Olivia était trop belle. Pourtant, il ne savait pas comment engager la conversation. Mais elle dut réaliser son hésitation et surtout son regard posé sur elle, car elle lui jeta un regard rapide.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien, dit-il en secouant la tête. C'est juste que… nan, rien, laisse tomber.

Il marqua une nouvelle hésitation.

- Quoi ? insista-t-elle.

Il prit son courage à deux mains.

- Je me demandais simplement pourquoi tu me ramenais au lieu de me laisser prendre l'avion.

Il la vit entrouvrir la bouche. La question la gênait, visiblement.

- Ne te méprends pas, ajouta-t-il aussitôt. Je suis juste surpris. Agréablement surpris, même, étant donné l'absence de contacts qu'on a eue dernièrement.

- Peter, je… commença-t-elle sans trouver les mots.

Il secoua la tête.

- Pardon, oublie ce que je viens de dire, s'excusa-t-il, en se tournant vers le paysage.

Elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Malgré sa curiosité et l'envie d'avoir des réponses, il n'insistait pas et lui permettait même de se dispenser de répondre. Elle le fit pourtant. Il s'était montré honnête avec elle en lui disant pour _elle_. Et malgré la douleur, elle avait apprécie son geste. Courage qu'elle n'avait pas eu quand elle avait su qu'il venait de l'autre côté. Et malgré leurs rapports actuels, elle avait décidé que si l'occasion se présentait, elle lui témoignerait la même franchise.

- Peter.

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

- J'aimerais que nos relations redeviennent comme avant, dit-elle.

Il cligna des yeux, surpris.

- Je veux dire, je voudrais qu'on puisse à nouveau former une équipe. Je sais que je me suis volontairement exclue de l'équipe, mais ne crois pas que cette situation me satisfasse, parce que ce n'est pas le cas, dit-elle.

Il sourit, reprenant espoir dans ses paroles.

- Olivia, c'est aussi ce que je veux, dit-il, soulagé.

Elle ne répondit pas à son sourire. Alors, il comprit qu'il y avait un « mais ».

- Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple, dit-elle, confirmant ses craintes.

Il perdit son sourire au profit d'un soupir.

- Tout ne va se résoudre en un jour, dit-elle en restant délibérément vague dans ses réponses.

- Alors, pourquoi me ramener ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton las.

- C'est une occasion de faire une sorte de test.

- Et j'ai échoué, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il, résigné.

- J'ignore comment tu ressens les choses de ton point de vue. Mais pour ce qui me concerne, c'est moi qui ai échoué.

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il.

Elle fit une petite moue avec sa bouche, montrant qu'elle était contrariée. Autrement dit, elle ne voulait pas répondre à cette question, interpréta-t-il.

- Nous sommes sur l'interstate. Tu devrais dormir un peu, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique pour clore la discussion.

Déçu, mais résigné, il n'insista pas, malgré sa frustration de rester dans le flou sur un sujet délicat. Mais il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il était inutile d'insister quand elle se défilait et il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à la braquer davantage. Pas certain de pouvoir s'endormir, il fit pourtant ce qu'elle lui proposait. Il inclina légèrement le siège et tourna son visage vers le paysage. Il le regarda défiler pendant quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux, l'esprit en ébullition. Olivia Dunham allait-elle définitivement rester un mystère pour lui ? A cet instant précis, il aurait juré que oui, tandis que les abîmes du sommeil s'abattirent sur lui, sans même qu'il n'en prenne conscience.


End file.
